Plastic boards are common used in furniture manufacturing. The plastic boards can be used to make table top, chair seat and back, horizontal, perpendicular, clap board, drawer board of bookrack and cabinet, etc. Plastic boards are more and more common. Existing plastic boards used to make above products are manufactured by injecting, blowing and absorbing. For injecting, the plastic boards are limited, particularly for table top with large size, the manufacturing needs high-level equipments and the process is difficult. For blowing, although the blowing plastic boards have clean appearance and are easy to clean, the boards are thick, especially large size products, the production period is long and the production efficiency is low, large quantity of devices and dies are needed, the manufacturing process is complicated, making the cost high and influencing the product competitiveness. For absorbing, the plastic board is compositing by two or more plastic boards, leading to large dosage of plastic, moreover, the strength of this kind of the plastic board has some limitation.